Meme musical
by Uhuru-chan
Summary: Pon toda tu música, presiona aleatorio y escribe diez drabbles con las primeras diez canciones que salgan, en el tiempo que duren las mismas. /UsUk


**Meme Musical** – Uhuru – Chan

No sé, me dieron ganas de hacerlo, aunque tuve que cambiar las canciones en japonés porque no sé qué mierda dicen. Las demás las dejé como salieron y no edité nada más que los errores de tipeo, es difícil escribir antes de que se acabe la canción.

Hice 12 porque se me empezaron a repetir las canciones después de eso.

* * *

1.-** I wanna be your boyfriend –Ramones** (Joder, canción corta)

Arthur caminó apresurado bajo la lluvia. Iba al colegio y sus botas de cuero rechinaban contra el mojado pavimento. En su puño cerrado llevaba un ramo de flores y una bolsa con chocolates. En su otra mano llevaba un cigarrillo.

Suspiró nervioso y esperó contra la reja. Ya iba a ser la hora en la que los mocosos salían hacia sus casas.

Caló su cigarrillo y enfrentó las miradas de los muchachos que no acostumbraban a ver a un punk fuera de su respetable colegio. Odiaba a esos niños ricos, a todos… menos a él, claro.

Alfred llegó trotando y le sonrió. Arthur sonrió de igual modo y ofreció el ramo, sus manos tiritando y su rostro con expresión mortificada.

-Quiero ser tu novio. –Escupió con rapidez.

Alfred sintió un cosquilleo en su cuerpo y abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Arthur le miró y él se abalanzó sobre el mayor en medio de risas.

-¡Sí!, ¡Sí!, ¡Sí!

2.-**Calibraciones - Sinergia**

Alfred corrió en medio del barro. Las explosiones y gritos de muerte resonando en su alrededor. Sus compañeros caídos a sus pies.

Antes era distinto, antes pensaba que ser soldado sería lo mejor, héroe del país.

Ahora estaba corriendo en una trinchera, atacando a otros humanos que peleaban como él por lo que les parecía correcto.

Ya no era un niño en América, ya no podía ser feliz y jugar, ya no sería el mismo jamás.

Siguió corriendo, siguió disparando, siguió peleando.

3.-**A Little less conversation – Elvis Presley**

Ya habían esperado demasiado. Dos años era demasiado.

Alfred no podía parar, besándolo con fiereza y algo de torpeza. Arthur gimoteaba entre besos que no era correcto. Alfred lo sabía, estaban en un evento de caridad y habían huido por un rato hacia dentro de la casa.

Alfred sonrió y lo tiró a un sofá.

-Estoy cansado de tanta charla, bebé.

-Freddie…

Le sacó la ropa y con desesperación comenzó a tocarlo en medio de besos.

Los gritos de placer y expresiones sucias ahuyentaron a la gente que asistió al lugar, pero a Alfred no le importó cuando yacía echado sonriendo con Arthur sobre su pecho. Oh si, dos años y nunca habían demostrado lo que sentían por el otro, ¡Ni siquiera salían!, bueno, ahora ciertamente las cosas cambiarían.

4.- **Alfie – Lily Allen.**

-¡Coge la ropa Alfred!, ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte lo mismo?

Alfred subió el volumen de la música y siguió jugando videojuegos al tiempo que fumaba marihuana. Esto era vida, si tan sólo su hermanastro no le jodiera la existencia.

-¡Alfred!, ¡Hasta cuando!

Todos los días era lo mismo. Arthur se esmeraba en cuidar de su hermano, pero el otro no le hacía caso. No se bañaba, comía chatarra, no ordenaba su habitación, no trabajaba y en resumen no hacía nada.

Oh, pero cuando le sonreía y sus ojos azules le miraban cálidos él no podía decirle nada. Después de todo, era su culpa el haberlo malcriado tanto. Malditos ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia. Maldito Alfred.

5.-**El verdadero amor perdona –Maná.**

Había acabado todo el día en que lo descubrió con una mujer. Habían peleado y Arthur le había pedido perdón, le había rogado de rodillas y había llorado como nunca, pero él no podría olvidarlo, no podía perdonarlo.

Ahora estaba solo, llorando y mirando la fotografía del día en que se habían prometido el uno al otro, el día en que se habían casado.

¿Alma gemela?, ¿Te amaré por siempre?, que estupidez, que mentira, que tonto, que iluso.

Pero estaba ahí, llorando, esperando por Arthur, esperando que regresara a sus brazos a pesar de todo. Ya había pasado medio año, oh, como lo extrañaba, ya no podía seguir así, dolía demasiado.

Él había vuelto a Inglaterra, y Alfred se había quedado solo, y ahora estaba a punto de enviarle un mensaje de texto.

"Te amo, te amo Arthur, vuelve."

6.-**Something –The Beatles.**

No sabía, pero había algo, algo en él, en sus sonrisas, en su forma de caminar, en su coquetería. Estaba loco por Alfred, loco.

Esa tarde en su sala de estar, junto a todos sus invitados, estaba él también. Reluciente como siempre, joven, alegre, hermoso.

Arthur suspiró, enamorado. Se le iba a declarar, ¡Que lo juzgaran y lo condenaran a la horca!, pero él no moriría sin antes haberlo intentado.

Se le acercó con decisión. Él dirigió sus ojos azules hacia él, ¡Le dedicó su mirada!, ¡Su atención a alguien tan poca cosa como él!

-Señor Kirkland, buenas noches. –Le saludó, sonriéndole y mirándole con estima.

-Buenas noches, joven Alfred, por favor, llámeme Arthur, se lo he dicho antes.

-Um, si… -Pestañeó, batiendo sus largas y rubias pestañas, y sonrió suavemente- …Arthur.

¡Loco, de verdad lo volvía loco!

-¿Me acompañaría a fumar un cigarrillo?

Alfred aceptó y se puso de pie. Ambos caminaron hacia uno de los balcones y apenas Arthur se volteó para confesarse, Alfred le plantó un beso. Y Arthur se sintió derretir.

7.-**A thousand miles –Vanilla Sky.**

Inició sesión en Facebook y esperó. Le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Arthur para que se conectara. El británico no le hizo esperar mucho más y ambos iniciaron una videollamada.

-Hola bebé.

-¡Artie!, amor, ¿Cómo has estado?, ¡Te he echado tanto de menos!

Arthur, un punk de Inglaterra, se había conocido con Alfred, un muchacho algo pasado de peso y americano, a través de internet. Aún no se habían visto en persona, pero por ahora era suficiente.

-Iré a verte. –Dijo de pronto, sin responder a lo preguntado.

-¿Qué?

-Mañana, iré a américa mañana, junté dinero y tomaré el primer vuelo que encuentre.

-Arthur… tú…

-Te amo, necesito verte, te necesito.

-Oh Arthur, oh Dios, Arthur.

Alfred estaba llorando y riendo como el loco enamorado que era. Arthur se puso a llorar también. Eran tres años en los que habían sido novios por internet. Ya era hora de que alguno de los dos tomara la iniciativa.

8.- **Teddy Bear – Elvis Presley.**

-Soy tuyo, tuyo, amor.

-Eso, buen perro.

-Oso, soy tu oso de peluche, recuerda.

-Calla. –Ordenó Arthur, jalando de su cadena.

-Sí, si, lo que quieras amor.

-Eso, eres un perro obediente, como me gusta.

-Art…

-Échate ahí y deja que tu dueño cuide de ti, ¿Si?

Arthur sacó un látigo y Alfred pensó que quizás no había sido muy buena idea el complacer a su novio con esta petición en específico, pero bueno, estaba enamorado y quería tener sexo, no tenía otra opción.

9.- **California sun- Ramones **(Insisto, canciones cortas)

Ambos corrieron. Se reían mientras evadían a la policía. Acababan de robar en un banco y ahora estaban en la fase B del plan, fase más conocida como: Huida.

Llegaron a un edificio abandonado y subieron hasta el tercer piso, o casa, si, vivían en la calle. Bueno, edificio abandonado.

-¡Estuviste perfecto, Artie, perfecto!, jajajaj oh, joder.- Dijo Alfred, mirándole con alegría.

-Ven aquí, Alfred.-Le llamó Arthur, acariciándole el cabello.

-Umm, Arthur.

Sexo, si, el sexo después de asaltar era lo mejor, la adrenalina lo hacía lo mejor. Así vivían y eran felices los más conocidos ladrones de California. Robando bajo el cálido sol.

10.- **All shook up – Elvis Presley.**

El quarterback del equipo de futbol americano ya no era el mismo. Sus amigos al principio se preguntaban que le ocurría. El muchacho dorado ahora se preocupaba de estudiar, de arreglarse y de no coquetear con chicas.

Tiempo después se supo que Alfred, el capitán del equipo de futbol, estaba enamorado. OH, y era notorio. Arthur sólo se sonrojaba cuando el muchacho le miraba con adoración y le saludaba con un gesto, o cuando le traía pasteles y otros dulces. Toda la escuela sabía que Alfred Jones estaba loca y completamente enamorado de Arthur Kirkland, un nerd de biblioteca que iba en su curso. Nadie sabía cómo había ocurrido, ni el mismo Alfred, pero así era.

-Será mi novio, chicos, ya verán, esta semana lo lograré, sí o sí.

-Déjalo en paz, Al.

Arthur le miró sonrojado desde el otro lado del salón. Alfred le había dejado una carta de amor en su casillero y le había dicho que se juntaran en la salida para hablar de "lo nuestro".

11.-**The day that never comes - Metallica**

Ya no vería más a Arthur.

No podía, necesitaba verlo una vez más, necesitaba abrazarlo una vez más.

Necesitaba seguir peleando, no importaba si moría lentamente cada día y con cada alma que moría a su alrededor. Necesitaba seguir respirando, seguir esperando. Esperando por el día que parecía nunca llegar, por ese amanecer que nunca llegaba.

De paso los vengaría, a todos su amigos, a todos sus compañeros, si, ya no importaba, con el paso de los meses, ya no importaba si eran ellos los culpables o no.

Disparo, disparo, disparo, agáchate, corre, mata. Mata a tu enemigo, salpica con su sangre la tierra donde yacen los caídos. Estás peleando por tu país, por tu libertad y por tu amor.

Amor… no hay amor en esta prisión.

Ya no vería más a Arthur, no así, no con sus manos manchadas de sangre. Lloraba todas las noches, niños, había matado a niños, a padres, a hermanos.

Tomó su arma, sus ojos azules opacados con locura, la locura de la soledad y de la inocencia perdida en las trincheras. Él no era un héroe, era un villano, y como tal merecía ser castigado.

Salió por última vez, era el último de su escuadrón. Corrió en medio de los enemigos y de pronto sintió las balas atravesar su cuerpo, muerte, oh, muerte, venía a abrazarle, misericoridiosa. Descanso al fin.

Lo sentía por Arthur.

Lo sentía.

Negro.

12.- **Enter sandman – Metallica.**

No lo imaginaba, no estaba loco.

El demonio. Ojos azules, cuernos, oscuridad, alas y risa demoniaca. Era el demonio y le acechaba todas las noches cuando se apagaban las luces y le dejaban solo.

Rezaba todas las noches desde que era niño, pero ahora no parecía ser suficiente.

Ya no podía dormir, siempre vigilante y despierto, esperando su ataque.

Él reía, y reía, se reía de él. Lo volvía loco. Se sentía desfallecer y su piel sudaba frío. No podía dormir, no podía, él podía matarlo, se lo había advertido.

No se lo había contado a su doctor, él le haría tomar pastillas y lo encerrarían en la habitación blanca donde no había escape, ni donde esconderse.

_Ahora me voy a dormir, ruego a Dios que cuide mi alma. Si muero antes de dormir ruego al señor que tome mi alma. _

-Shhh, ya no sufrirás más, Arthur.

Ojos verdes abiertos a más no poder. ¡Era real!, ¡Le estaba matando, y sus gritos no eran escuchados!

¿Por qué Dios no le ayudaba?

¿Por qué su familia no le ayudaba?

-Shh… amor, vine a buscarte, no llores más.

Le estaba obligando a tomar todas sus pastillas.

.

Estaba solo en casa y fue una tarde de Abril cuando el cuerpo de Arthur Kirkland fue encontrado sobre su cama, un frasco de pastillas en una mano y un celular en la otra.

El mensaje de texto decía _Alfred Jones. _Pero Alfred estaba de viaje en otro país y no podía ser el culpable, o eso dijo la policía.

* * *

Bueno chao, pensaré en algo decente que escribir.


End file.
